Deathly Eclipse
by Green-Tutu
Summary: Harry escapes the Death Eaters to Forks where he meets the Cullens. They soon have some unwelcome guests. Set around the time of pre Breaking Dawn/Deathly Hallows


**A/N Okay, so this is a crossover of Harry Potter and Twilight. Don't like it, don't read it, simple as (:. It's also a collaboration between my friend and I (HarryHatesVoldy) Basically, I'm writing the story from Edward Cullen's POV, and she is going to write it from Harry Potter's POV, I would suggest you read both to get a real flavour for what's going on (:. Basically, it's going to be about Harry and Edward meeting, and then of course the Death Eaters arrive since they seem to appear wherever Harry is. You'll just have to read to see what happens (: Enjoy, comment, Yay. Oh an for those of you who wonder about Moonless night, kinda on hiatus for now since no-one seems all that bothered about it (:**

_Chapter 1 – Strangers in the Wood_

_Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub. _The faint sound of a heart beating in the distance was the only sound that I was focussing on. My instincts had taken over for now, my rational, humanised mind thrown to the side for the time being. For now, I was simply a predator, a thirsty vampire, and the unappealing smelling blood of the deer whose heart was beating for the last few seconds of its life was my unsuspecting prey. My muscled legs pulled me towards the sound, the smell, the heat I could even feel from here. The poor animal didn't even know what was happening, what its fate was. My run was too fast, too quiet for it to sense until the last second, when I broke out of the trees and trapped it in my iron grasp before sinking my venom coated fangs into it's neck, on the exact point where its blood streamed the fasted and the strongest. The blood was warm, slightly sweet and not unpleasant but it was nothing on human blood. However, it satiated the thirst somewhat, enough for me to be able to resist feeding on the humans that my family and I mixed with on an almost daily basis.

Within seconds, the deer was drained and lifeless in my unyielding hands. Not paying it anymore thought, I flung it unceremoniously to the side and straightened out of my natural hunting crouch. Thankfully, I had managed to keep any traces of my hunt from my crisp button up shirt. Although Bella knew all about what I was, and my hunting activities, I somehow don't think she would appreciate me clambering through her window later on to sing her to sleep with a blood stained shirt. The thought of her face as she tried to hide her shock at my appearance made me laugh outright, disturbing the serene peace of the forest around me.

Perhaps I should explain myself a little more. Edward Cullen is my name and I am a vampire, though I am probably quite the opposite of what you imagine when you hear the word vampire. You see, my family, we're different from others of our kind. We like to think of ourselves as vegetarians. We like to preserve human life as much as we can, which means we shy away from hunting them to sate our eternal thirst. Instead, we live off the blood of animals. It doesn't quite satisfy us and I would compare it to a human living off of Tofu. It keeps us going and that's about it. We don't want to be monsters though, which is exactly why we battle our instincts to hunt humans. And of course, for me anyway, being a vegetarian vampire definitely has its upsides. If I hadn't shied away from my internal monster, then about a year ago I would have ended the life of one particular human who's blood smells more appealing to me than I would have ever thought possible. Somehow, thankfully, I managed to control myself; I somehow managed to walk away, leaving her alive and unhurt, if only a little shaken by my murderous stares. Thanks to that control I managed to find in myself, I was allowed to experience the one emotion I thought I never would. True, unconditional, undying love. Isabella Swan, the girl I almost murdered, is everything I could have ever asked for in a soul mate. She is the definition of perfection, a goddess in her own right. Even her "flaws" make her more beautiful than anyone I ever could have dreamed about. The only thing I hate about loving her is that she loves me back. It may sound irrational and unreasonable, but by loving me and wanting to be with me, forever I may add, is putting her in constant danger. Every second she is with me, I am unwillingly and unintentionally leading her away from safety, away from humanity and everything that her life should be.

First of all, there was James, a sadistic vampire who was intent on killing her mostly because of my protectiveness of her, though the fact she smells utterly intoxicating and irresistible didn't help matters. Then secondly, just when I thought everything was going to be just fine for Bella and I, my "brother" Jasper lost control of himself and tried to kill her. Really it wasn't his fault though. I should have known better. He is the newest member of our family, the one that finds it hardest to cope with our diet. Dangling an alluring smelling human in front of him was hardly a good idea. And when said human just happens to cut her finger on the wrapping of her birthday gifts, it is murder waiting to happen to be frank. Throwing her unceremoniously across the room and out of his line of fire was all I could do to save her, thereby injuring her more. It was then that I decided that our love was wrong, and that staying with her was wrong. So I made the foolish decision to leave her, vowing to never return. It broke me. I became a shell of a creature, leaving everything that was me behind with her. And it did the same to her. I will never forgive myself, for as long as I continue in this existence. I had vowed to never return to her, but after my "sister" had foreseen her jumping off a cliff to her death, my other "sister" had rung me to tell me what had happened.

Of course I was distraught; I didn't know how to live knowing she wasn't alive. Although I could no longer see her, the only thing keeping me going, was knowing that somewhere she existed. I had never intended to live long after she died. My decision was already made, and I went to Italy, to beg the Volturi, the Vampire Royal Family, to die. They refused my plea, and instead asked me to join them, which I of course refused seeing as they didn't agree with my views on preserving human life. I became desperate then, thinking of ways to force their hand, all the time not realising that Bella was alive and Alice's vision had been wrong. She had not seen the filthy dog, Jacob, swim to her rescue. At exactly mid day on St Marcus's day in Volterra, I intended to simply walk out into the sunlight. Why, you ask? Simply because any human who saw me in the sun light would know I was different. My skin sparkles, like there are a million diamonds embedded in the surface when it is direct contact with the sun's rays. I knew that this one act would force them to kill me. They are very protective of their city you see. However, just as I took the step that would put me in the path of the sun's rays, Bella, my angel, ran into my arms and told me that she wasn't dead. Of course, I was overjoyed but that feeling didn't last long. We were in the heart of an enemy city. The Volturi wouldn't be so kind as to let us walk free. No, instead, my Bella's life was put in danger again thanks to my mistakes. Now, I've had to promise that I will change her into a vampire, something I never wanted to do. I didn't want to have to end her life; I didn't want to subject her to this pathetic existence. But it was either that or she died because she was a human who knew far too much about who we were. At least this way we could be together forever.

However, I thought that our forever was to be thwarted before it even began after Victoria, James – the sadistic tracker's mate, tried to kill my Bella along with the new born army she had created for the fight. Thanks to a surprising alliance with the Quileute wolves, we managed to beat them and kill Victoria, or rather I killed Victoria. Now perhaps we will be granted peace, now that everyone who's death list Bella is on is out of the picture.

Which brings me almost back to the present. I have promised to change her, as she wants and as the Volturi want, but it comes with many conditions. First she is to marry me, but in return I have to trade for the one human experience she does not want to give up but it would have to be the one I wanted her to forget. _Sex_. I have to go against all my better judgements and try and make our relationship physical. _Impossible_. Every second I'm with her, I have to battle against my instincts to kill her, although admittedly that has gotten easier since I lived through twenty-four hours thinking I had lost her, and I always have to be in control of myself. I am so much stronger than she. I could mean to simply brush her cheek, and with a tiny lapse of concentration, crush her delicate little skull. How I would be able to make love to her and not kill her, I didn't know, but it was the only way I would get her to agree to marry me, and of course I didn't want her to miss out on anything. So, our agreement stands at Marriage along with accepting gifts such as a new car and me paying her tuition to Dartmouth College on her part in return for me trying to give us a physical relationship before I turn her into a vampire after she has married me. Honestly, my side of the bargain could wait forever.

Now, as I mentioned previously, Bella came to save me in Italy, came to save me from the very clutches of death and although that had far greater consequences than those waiting for us when we returned home, somehow right now the punishment enforced by Charlie, Bella's father, seemed more significant. The biggest part of that punishment was Bella being grounded, and me not being allowed to visit except between certain times. And although that had now been lifted thanks to Bella's good behaviour, Charlie was still not very keen on me being around, especially since we had dropped the "marriage" bombshell on him just the other day. His thoughts weren't the easiest for me to digest. Oh, that was what I forgot to mention, I can read minds, anyone and everyone's, well all those within a few miles and of course with the exception of Bella. Though I'm not really sure why that is…

I had decided that since Charlie preferred to have some alone time with Bella without me around, that I would go hunting. My eyes had gotten dangerously black and my thirst had begun to burn uncomfortably. Why torture myself when with an hour's hunt I could be back to my usual self? It was hard though, almost impossible to leave Bella, even if just for a few hours. The pain it caused both of us was horrific, though, granted, it wasn't even a shadow in comparison to the torture we had been through when I had left her. Now, however, my thirst was well under control and it was time to return to my love, just in time for her to go to sleep. Watching her sleep was one of my favourite pastimes. Or to be more exact, listening to her sleepy mutterings was my favourite pastime. She dreamt of me a lot which meant she said my name a lot. It always made me fall more deeply in love with her to know this.

Grinning to myself as I anticipated what she would mumble tonight, I began running through the forest separating me from her, only to be stopped short after a few seconds. An unfamiliar, yet familiar scent hit me. It was human, and yet not at the same time. An odd combination of the usual sweet smelling human scent mixed with something new, something I didn't have words for. It was almost…magical in its properties. It was appealing to me as a vampire, and yet, conversely, unappealing at the same time. _So odd_.

Clearly interested in what this creature was, I changed my course immediately, following the scent to its source. As I approached, I saw an injured boy, fumbling around with a bag. This heightened my interest even more. I was in the middle of the Olympic forest, far away from any trail, and yet here was a seemingly human boy, who looked to be around my age – or the age I was supposed to be anyway – looking as though he was about to set up camp. How did he get here? There wasn't a trail specifically leading to this spot, just the wind blowing his scent towards me. Cautiously now, I climbed up a nearby tree, quieter than even a mouse could be, perching half way up, out of his line of vision to watch this strange creature to see what he would do.

Using my extra sense, I allowed my mind to tune into his, to see what his purpose was here, to see what he was even. However, just as it always had been with Bella, the space around this strange boy was silent. There were no thoughts radiating from him, yet he looked as though he was deep in thought. His brain would even be registering the surroundings if nothing else. But no, not a sound came from him, absolutely nothing. To say it was unsettling was a little more than an understatement. Through spending most of my time around Bella, my silent muse, I had become accustomed to not hearing thoughts, or so I had thought. Perhaps it was just with her, since I was able to read her expressions so well. Or perhaps it was just because I had no idea what this boy was. I needed to know, I needed to know if he posed a threat to my precious Bella, I wanted no more danger around her than there was already. Forcing myself, my now golden gaze fixed firmly on the inoffensive looking boy with the dark hair and sparkling emerald eyes, much like mine were when I was human, my mind went into overdrive, trying desperately to pick something up about this stranger. _But still nothing_. This was beyond frustrating.

Returning to a crouched position, I readied myself to jump out of the tree and approach the boy who currently seemed to be checking out the area around him. I could have just leapt to his side, but that would startle him, and I knew from experience that I was more likely to get answers if the other person was as calm as possible. And plus, I was supposed to keep who I was a secret, so I would have to act as human as possible, even though it was obvious this boy was no ordinary human. Landing without jolting, silently, much like a cat, I straightened out, observing him for just a bit longer, trying to work out a diplomatic way to ask him just exactly what he was. And as I stood there, surveying him, he pulled out a stick. Though it didn't look like an ordinary twig one would pick up from the ground. No, this one was shaped and polished like it was well cared for. _How utterly bizarre_. Had this boy lost his mind, was he deluded or something. I found my curiosity overwhelming as I rearranged my incredulous expression into one of blank calm as I slowly walked forward, walking at a slow human pace and trying to create some noise with my feet as I walked, snapping twigs on the way so that he would know I was coming. Humans always felt more at ease when they could hear someone approach…


End file.
